goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Strickland Throws Top Cat Up to the Sun
In the lounge, Lou Strickland was very resentful of Top Cat. Lou Strickland: Man, I hate Top Cat so much because he always gets me into trouble with my parents or Officer Dibble! What shall I do? Then Lou Strickland had a plan. Lou Strickland: I know! I will throw him up to the sun! I'm going to his alley right now! Lou Strickland left the lounge and went out of the house and went off to Top Cat's alley. Then he arrived at Top Cat's alley and went inside it. Then he found Top Cat, and quick as a flash he picked Top Cat up by his tail and hoisted him up into the air. Top Cat: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Lou Strickland: No. I won't let you go. You have got me into trouble with my parents or Officer Dibble for the last time. You have caused too much trouble for me. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Lou Strickland began to swing Top Cat round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Top Cat was just a blurry circle going round and round Lou Strickland's head. Suddenly, Lou Strickland let go of Top Cat's tail, and Top Cat went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Top Cat crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Lou Strickland, and he ate it up. Lou Strickland: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Lou Strickland cheered. Lou Strickland: Yaaaaaay! Top Cat is dead for good! He'll never get me into trouble with my parents or Officer Dibble ever again! Back home, Lou Strickland's parents were furious and upset with Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, how dare you throw Top Cat up to the hot sun!? He's a good guy, and he's trustworthy! Kimberly Strickland: You know he's a very good citizen, and he never does any bad. Alan Strickland: Tell me, Lou Strickland? Where did you get the idea from? Lou Strickland: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Top Cat, because he sucks. He's the worst guy ever and the worst leader of the alley cats. He's stupid, and I hate him! Alan Strickland: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! His friends Benny, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Brain and Choo-Choo are upset and they're mourning about their leader! Kimberly Strickland: And poor Trixie's crying about Top Cat because you threw him up to the sun! Even Officer Dibble's upset about Top Cat's death! You really have caused sadness! Lou Strickland: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lou Strickland went up to his room, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Paul as Top Cat Alan as Alan Strickland Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland Category:Lou Strickland's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff